suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaelon Skyforge
Early Life Born and raised in the northern territory of The Iron Fields, Jaelon was adopted by two kindly Dwarves after his birth parents were killed by bandits while traveling to the Flea Market in Rumney Marsh. The Dwarves, Edwurtt and Lysa Skyforge, took him in and raised them as their own. Jaelon enjoyed working with a hammer, but what really had interested him was the hows and whys of the work. While his father banged on his anvil day in and day out, Jaelon tried to steamline the process, to an explosive result more often then not. His adoptive father had always encouraged him, however, "The sciences and quick thinking will always save your hide, young one, but never underestimate the power of a strong anvil and a good hammer." So he continued in learning the inner workings of everything he could find, and soon enough he was very adept at fixing nearly anything that had broken. Jaelon enjoyed his life, he enjoyed make simple things more complex, and making complex things much more simple. The gods old and new had never crossed his mind until one night when Edwuurt had insisted on working late, as he raised his hammer to the sky for a mighty blow to the anvil, a strange purple lightning struck, shocking him fiercely. The others had brought him inside, clothes smoking and charred, mustache half singed like the fuse of a dwarven fishing pole. Jaelon sat with Edwuurt as the night went on, and was left with strange words: "Jaelon, trust in the Divine, and you will find the way" What could his adoptive father have possibly meant? He was a man of the sciences, and had never once mentioned the Divine! Becoming a Paladin Confused, heartbroken, and feeling lost, Jaelon journeyed to a temple, which was not easy to find as the gods old and new were scarcely whispered about in The Iron Fields. What he found there were more questions than answers. The temple guardians offered him refuge, as he was still only a boy and a long way from home. In time they taught him the ways of Justice, Virtue and Righteousness. He always had a desire to protect the weak, but the guardians had given him the tools to do so, and more importantly the tools to understand what his dear father had meant on his death bed. The years past and the guardians had imparted all the knowledge and training they could, he had earned his place among them, the Paladins of Erastil. Jaelon hadn't given up on his tinkering either, he was sure that everything had an explanation, and his fathers death was no different. Unable to accept that it was a divine act of the gods, he set out in to the world to find a link between the divine and the sciences and to understand his fathers final words, all while helping the weak in the fight against evil. On the night before his journey began, a parcel had arrived by carriage, his fathers favorite heirloom hammer, a weapon once used in the fight against evil, the "Skyforged Scepter" inside was a note from his mother Lysa "I hope you find what you are looking for, good luck my son." It was then that Jaelon traveled far in wide in search of people most in need of his service, which he found just a few cities over in Rumney Marsh. Marauders of the Marsh Jaelon arrived to a local tavern in Rumney Marsh just in time to witness someone arguing with a city guard outside. After inquiring about what the criminal had done, the guard explained that he'd made "one too many bad bets", and was going to pay off his debt by sitting in prison. Jaelon introduced himself, and convinced the guard to set the man free in exchange for a vow that he'd do his best as a Paladin of Erastil to set the criminal on the path to righteousness. The guard agreed, and set the man free into Jaelon's custody, marking the very first time Jaelon met Anthony Woo. Woo agreed to be on better behavior around his newfound Paladin friend, stating that he was just about to set out on a great adventure, enlisted Jaelon into the company that would later become known as the Marauders of the Marsh. Death Jaelon was slain at the final showdown of the Return of the Dragons by Linceon the Copper. The battle, which took place on the Isle of the Featherhand, also claimed the life of Forge Forgeforge, a fellow member of the Marauders of the Marsh. Legacy As a mortal, Jaelon secretly kept a wife and son at home during both campaigns as one of the Marauders of the Marsh. Their lives were kept a secret in order to protect them from harm while he was away. Jaelon's son lived a quiet life, but his grandson - Vann Skyforge - would later inherit his grandfather's hammer and continue his adventuring legacy as a member of the Sons of the Coast. Jaelon Skyforge's death was only the beginning of his influence on the Suffering Coast. After their deaths, the Ten Great Gods agreed to elevate Wulfraam, Forge Forgeforge, and Jaelon to godhood. Jaelon Skyforge is officially a part of the Suffering Coast's pantheon as the God of Justice.